character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minato Arisato (Canon)/Muhammedmco
|-|Minato Arisato= |-|Orpheus= |-|Thanatos= |-|Messiah= |-|Orpheus Telos= Summary Minato Arisato is the protagonist of Persona 3/FES/Portable. He is a transfer student enrolling in Gekkoukan High School in Iwatodai City. He is an orphan whose parents died on the Moonlight Bridge in their car during a fatal incident a decade prior to the game. He has dark blue hair unkempt at the front, blue eyes and a light build, being shorter than average. His bangs covers his right eye. He is often shown with his hands in his pockets. He is very stoic, reserved, and calm, gathered by the fact that he remains unmoved even when guns are pointed at him. He appears very introverted, distant and aloof since he only observes the conversations of his party members and only speaks when someone is directed at him for his opinion on the matter. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, likely 1-A | At least 1-A Name: Minato Arisato (Manga), "The Blue Haired Boy" (P4A), Makoto Yuki (Anime). Origin: Persona 3, Persona 3 FES, Persona 3 Portable Gender: Male Age: 16-17. 17 at death. Classification: Human, Persona User, Host of Death, Wielder of the Universe Arcana, Messiah Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Empowerment (via willpower). Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic (consisting of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), Energy Projection, Resistance Negation (actively with Break skills, passively with Almighty spells, which bypass Elemental Resistances, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Reflective Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Durability Negation (with Life/Spirit Drain), Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation (with Fear, Distress, Panic, Charm and Rage ailments), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Rage Power (w/ Raging Tiger), Forcefield Creation and Forcefield Negation. Various Persona Affinities (Resistance, Invulnerability, Reflection and Absorption of Physical Attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), Invulnerability to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will and similar passive skills), can survive for a while without his soul, Empowerment to a far greater extent, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Flight, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, Sealing, Resistance to Resistance Negation (nullified damage from Almighty spells), Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation (w/ various gems), Resistance Negation (w/ Megido gems), Status Effect Inducement (w/ various weapons), Healing (w/ various items), Attack Reflection (w/ Mirrors), Statistics Amplification (w/ various equipment and Sutras), Damage Boost and Empowerment (w/ various equipment), Debuff Negation (w/ Dekaja Gem), Statistics Reduction (w/ Dekunda Gem). Invulnerability to Physical Attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Water, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, Death, Sleep, Memory, Fear, Empathic, Mind, Paralysis and Biological Manipulation (w/ the Omnipotent Orb). Attack Potency: Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Canonically fought Elizabeth before NG+, where elizabeth was able to one-shot Erebus, making both Minato and Elizabeth being superior to the rest of the members of the SEES, who were able to fight Erebus) | At least Outerverse level (Possesses the Universe Arcana and Messiah, and Orpheus Telos, his ultimate Persona. Tanked hits from Nyx, and sealed her with the Great Seal. Nyx herself was implied to pose a great threat to the world that it was mentioned that human psyche is the one that creates mythologies, where different gods and demons occur to repel Nyx, which would include eventually mythologies like the Cthulhu Mythos) Speed: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Comparable to his teammates, who can keep up with the Persona 5 cast. Kept up with Elizabeth) | Irrelevant (Comparable to Nyx, who exists outside reality) Lifting Strength: Multiversal+, likely Outerversal (Comparable to Ren Amamiya) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal+, likely Outerversal | At least Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Stronger than the other SEES members, who tanked hits from Erebus) | At least Outerverse level (Through the Universe Arcana and Messiah, tanked hits from Nyx) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended melee range, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: His Evoker and Lucifer's Blade. Intelligence: Combat Genius, Leader of SEES Weaknesses: Minato can be reckless to the point of suicide, using the Great Seal uses his soul to seal the opponent, needs his Evoker to summon his Persona, Personas and their wielders share the same pain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Great Seal: Uses his Soul to seal his opponent away. He can survive without it for a least a month. *'Persona:' A manifestation of one's psyche in the form of a powerful guardian spirit. They are typically summoned via the usage of an Evoker (a gun-shaped prop) that is meant to emulate the lethal circumstances when Personae usually manifest. As he possesses the Wild Card, he has over 180 personae as opposed to the most users having 1. Skills his Personae can use include: **'Nilfheim:' Creates a frosty explosion that completely freezes one target. **'Samsara:' Uses the power of Holy/Light to slay his enemies with a massive light burst. Has an 80% chance of inflicting instant death. **'Pralaya:' Creates a massive energy explosion that pierces all enemies. Has a chance to make them stricken with fear. **'Thunder Reign:'' Creates a growing sphere of energy that explodes in a thunderous explosion. **'''Morning Star: A beam of holy light blasts the ground, creating a wave of light energy that detonates, exploding and destroying everything around it. One of his strongest skills. **'Die For Me!:' Card soldiers rain down everywhere. Has an 80% chance of inflicting instant death. **'Panta Rhei:' Creates a pillar of wind. **'Vorpal Blade:' Slashes everywhere. Deals more damage when he is in great physical condition. **'God's Hand:' Creates a massive metallic fist that smashes into the target from above. **'Tetrakarn:' Creates a barrier that reflects physical attacks. **'Salvation:' Completely heals him and his allies. Cure status ailments **'Makarakarn:' Creates a barrier that reflects magical attacks. **'Diarahan:' Restores the health of the entire stock of 1st party member. *'Orpheus: '''Minato's initial persona. He wields a harp as a weapon, and speaks through a speaker set in his stomach. He is weak to electricity and dark-elemental attacks. **'Agi: Deals light fire damage to one enemy. **'Agilao: '''Deals moderate fire damage to one enemy. **'Dia: 'Heals light wounds on one ally. **'Assault Dive: 'Deals light strike damage to one foe. **'Tarunda: 'Halves the defense of one foe. **'Swift Strike: 'Deals one to three hits of strike damage to all foes. *'Thanatos: 'The ultimate persona of the death arcana, born from the fusion of all other death arcana personas. In its first appearance, it ripped itself out of Orpheus' body to destroy the Magician shadow before fading. It reflects dark damage, resists slash and strike damage, and is weak to light damage. **'Ghastly Wail: 'Instantly kills all foes who are fearful. **'Tempest Slash: Deals heavy slash damage to one foe. (1-2 hits) **'Megidola:' Deals severe almighty damage to all enemies. **'Mahamaon:' Has a 40% chance to instantly kill all foes. **'Maragidyne:' Deals heavy fire damage to all enemies. **'Brave Blade:' Deals heavy strike damage to all enemies. **'1hswd Master:' Doubles Damage dealt with a one-handed sword. *'Messiah:' Minato's final persona (Barring Orpheus Telos) and the ultimate persona of the Judgement Arcana, born from the fusion of Orpheus and Thanatos. It was used, alongside the Universe arcana, to defeat Nyx's avatar. It reflects light-elemental damage, Resists Fire, Ice, Electricity and Wind damage, and is weak to dark-elemental damage. **'Megidolaon: '''Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. **'Regenerate 3: Restores 6% HP at the beginning of each turn in battle. **'Invigorate 3: '''Restores 7 SP at the beginning of each turn. **'God’s Hand: 'Deals severe Strike damage to one foe. **'Salvation: 'Fully restores the party’s HP and cures status ailments. **'Absorb Pierce: 'Drains damage from Pierce attacks. **'Enduring Soul: 'Revives the user at full health upon defeat. **'Magic Skill Up: 'Strengthens all magical skills, including Almighty, by 50%. **'Morning Star: 'Deals massive almighty damage to all foes. *'Fusion Spells: He can summon several Personae at once to execute an extremely powerful attack. **'Candenza:' Dual-summons Orpheus and Asparas to heal his and his allies' health by 25% and increase their Evasion. **'Thunder Call:' Dual-summons Thor and Takemikazuchi to summon thunderbolts from a ring from the sky. **'Justice:' Dual-summons Angel and Archangel to make an orb of energy fall from the sky. When it touches the ground, it releases a large but soft explosion that halves the HP of all enemies. **'Jack Brothers:' Dual-summons Jack Frost and Pyro Jack to knock down all enemies to their feet. (mid chance) **'Summer Dream:' One of the following happens at random: Minato and his allies are fully healed and have all their magical energy restored, all enemies are fully healed and have all of their magical energy restored, all allies are knocked down to their feet, all enemies are knocked to their feet, everyone is knocked down to their feet, nothing happens. **'Last Judge:' Dual-summons Metatron and Mithra, causing a massive gavel to smash into the ground, destroying everything. **'Ardhanarhi:' Dual-summons Shiva and Parvati, shooting a powerful wave of flames from his body like a flamethrower. **'Armageddon:' By far his strongest attack. Dual-summons Helel and Satan to cause a massive explosion of pure energy blasts apart everything, doing an insanely large amounts of damage. This attack can kill most bosses in a single hit. Note: As a holder of the Wild Card, Minato has access to several different personas, as well as their skills and resistances. (See list of Persona 3 Personas) Key: Base | Universe Arcana and Messiah Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1